fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fairly Odd Summer
|image= |season= live-action |episode= 3 |prodcode= MOVIE |creator= Butch Hartman |story=Butch Hartman Ray DeLaurentis Will Schifrin Kevin Sullivan |writer= Butch HartmanIMDB": A Fairly Odd Summer (2014 TV Movie) - Full Cast & Crew Savage Steve Holland |storyboard= |director= Savage Steve Holland |producer= Amy Sydorick Butch Hartman (executive producer) Scott McAboy (executive producer) Michael Sammaciccia (executive producer) Russel Hicks (executive producer) Fred Seibert (executive producer) |production design= Sandy Cochrane |art direction= |music direction= Guy Moon |airdate= August 2, 2014 |wish= |dvd= A Fairly Odd Summer (DVD) A Fairly Odd Movie Trilogy |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/movie/a-fairly-odd-summer/id915896046 |previous= "A Fairly Odd Christmas" }} is the third and last live-action movie based on "The Fairly OddParents", and a sequel to "A Fairly Odd Movie" and "A Fairly Odd Christmas". It premiered August 2nd, 2014. In the movie Timmy is stuck with guarding the Abra-Cadabrium while the gang is in Hawaii, but Foop and Denzel Crocker hatch a plot to steal it from him.DirecTV This is the first live-action movie to include Foop in CGI and live-action. Plot Official Nickelodeon site description: Get ready for the oddest summer yet! Timmy Turner and his fairies are going on a summer vacation to Hawaii. But, unfortunately for Timmy, something tells us this won’t be a very relaxing holiday. With all the magic in Fairy World at stake and villains like Vicky , Foop and Crocker on his tail, there’s no way he’ll be able to enjoy himself… But that doesn’t mean you can’t! Sit back and watch Timmy’s cray cray vacay adventure in A Fairly Odd Summer! Synopsis The movie starts as Timmy is seen in a tropical setting, running away from masked primitives. He falls into the inside of a volcano where Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are trapped, hanging by a rope up the lava. Crocker shows up in Hawaiian wear to reveal he is behind it, and threatens to release the fairies into the lava, when Tootie shows up in -like costume and rescue them. The volcano starts falling apart as Timmy and the gang run away. They take a jet ski and leave, and as Timmy and Tootie kiss, it's revealed is all part of one of the the man-child's dream. Timmy Turner wakes up and is seen working on a summer job at a yuck disposer in Fairy World - it's unknown if the Wishful Thinking business is still running. However, Timmy is bored and hates the job, the only reason he took it was to impress Tootie, who was also in a summer job back in Dimmsdale, on a research lab dedicated to help helpless creatures. Meanwhile, Marty and Mitzie, two rich kids, are in a limo with their parents, who are planning a family trip to Hawaii. As always happens for them, "a thing" makes it unable for Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan to go, but they decide to let their kids go anyway, and call Vicky to babysit them during the trip. When Jorgen wants to go to Hawaii for a contest, he leaves Timmy in charge of taking care of the Abracadabrium, a magical stone revealed to be the source of The Big Wand, and consequently the power of every fairy. Foop hears about it and decides to steal it, but when he confronts the Anti-Fairy Council, they tell him Anti-Fairies can't touch the Abracadabrium, but order him to complete this task anyway. Meanwhile, Tootie, and Timmy's parents are also leaving for Hawaii, as she needs to take a cure for dolphins to Hawaiian researchers, and Timmy's dad has to organize a luau for Pencil Nexus. Accidentally, Timmy ends up keeping Tootie's medicine and Dad's check, and decides he must also go to Hawaii give them back their belongs. He takes the Abracadabrium with him, and puts The Big Wand in back-up power. Denzel Crocker is also going to Hawaii, as his mother registered him in a trip with a group of help to insane people. When in the airport, he meets Foop, who fell there by accident. They team up to steal the Abracadabrium. Timmy arrives in Hawaii and helps his parents and Tootie, with whom he goes out to have a good time. After several attempts, including have Foop turning into a human, him and Crocker finally succeed in stealing the stone, and The Big Wand's back-up powers starts going down, making fairies everywhere start getting weak and losing their powers. Tootie, alongside Marty and Mitzie, follow Foop and Crocker to a volcano where they plan to destroy the stone throwing it into the lava. When Crocker gives up doing it, due to the element's kindness affecting him, Foop traps him - with the Abracadabrium in hands -, Tootie, Marty, Mitzie, and eventually Cosmo, Wanda and Poof in a rock in the middle of the lava, stating that the rock would melt, destroying them, and the magical stone. However, Timmy shows up and finds a way to knock Foop down and take their friends to a safe spot. Foop tries to take the Abracadabrium out of Timmy's hands and as they start pushing it, they both end up falling into the lava and thought to be dead. Sad, Timmy's fairies and friends turn their back to leave when the lava starts glowing. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof realize their power has returned, and a glowing ball starts lifting until it turns into something: It's Timmy, floating, with his ten year old look, crown and wings. Wanda explains that he must have absorbed the magic from the Abracadabrium and turned into a fairy. At that moment, Jorgen shows up and tells Timmy that now he is a fairy himself, he doesn't need Fairy Godparents anymore, so Cosmo and Wanda would be reassigned to new children who needed them, Marty and Mitzie, but Timmy would keep seeing them from time to time, and would keep his job in Fairy World. Even being now a fairy, Timmy keeps hanging with Tootie, however they relationship status is not clear, as it's unknown if he is able to magically change into his human self again. Foop manages to survive as well, but before he could do anything, Poof delivers one big home run, causing Foop to hurdle himself out of the volcano into the night sky. And what happens to him in the final scene was the unspeakable horror the Anti-Fairies spoke of: Being flushed down a toilet. Additional information Cast *Drake Bell as Timmy Turner *Daniella Monet as Tootie *David Lewis as Crocker *Ella Anderson as Mitzie *Carter Hastings as Marty *Mark Gibbon as Jorgen *Daran Norris as Cosmo (voice)/ Mr. Turner *Teryl Rothery as Mrs. Turner *Devon Weigel as Vicky *Scott Baio as Foop (live-action)Scott Baio via Twitter: "Finally a villain. #Foop" *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda (voice) *Tara Strong as Poof (voice) / Fairy Timmy (voice) *Eric Bauza as Foop (voice) * Vincent Tong as Dr. Flemmish * Tony Alcantar as Mr. Ed Leadly * Chris Gauthier as Professor Butterfartz * Karyn Halpin as Maid Marian * Butch Hartman as Crazy Guy #1 * Brendan Taylor as Crazy Guy #2 * Ryan Beil as Crazy Guy #3 * Keith Dallas as Orderly * Peter Chao as Hawaii Scientist * Ken Lawson as Mr. Mulligan * Ali Leibert as Mrs. Mulligan * Brianna Acosta as Miss Muscles Manly Man * Pomai Brown as Clerk * Bill Marchant as Anti-Fairy Councilman #1 * Stephan Aberle as Anti-Fairy Councilman #2 * Veena Sood as Anti-Fairy Councilman #3 * Denise Kewin as Luau Dancer #1 * Gayle Yamamoto as Luau Dancer #2 * Natasha Conn as Luau Dancer #3 * Tricia Dong as Luau Dancer #4 * Harlyn Polino as Luau Dancer #5 * Paul Latta as Fire Dancer #1 * Tyree Allyene as Fire Dancer #2 * Eduard Mallari as Drummer References External links * Press site Category:Article stubs Category:Live-Action movies